


Ghosts

by kyluxtrashcompactor



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyluxtrashcompactor/pseuds/kyluxtrashcompactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr meme drabble: A Sad Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

_He knew it was a dream. The controls of the command console came too easily to hand, and he was in the co-pilot’s seat. He had not had this dream since he was a young boy, no more than five, when he still idolized Han Solo. When he dreamed of taking Chewbacca’s place at the helm to hurtle into space and high adventure. For a moment, Ben was too afraid to turn his head, to glance at the pilot’s seat, where his father would be. It was not because he was afraid Han wouldn’t be there, but because he feared that he would be. Casting that same disenchanted look with its veneer of fear upon the son who had so disappointed him. But Ben was right. When he looked, the captain’s seat where he’d perched in Han’s lap as a little boy was empty. Nothing remaining of his father but an imprint in the worn leather. A ghost in a dream._

“Ben.”

He started at the sound of his name, eyes flying open upon darkness, heavy and close. His mind was an uncaged thing, flailing at the way the world had just tilted, lurched from dream to a reality he didn’t recognize in the moment. He cast out in the way he knew best, trying to place himself.

 _Pity,_ he heard. _Concern. Helpless. Irritation at helplessness._ Hux, lying beside him. Ren was in the general’s quarters, where he’d fallen asleep in satiated exhaustion hours … minutes? … before.

“What did you say?” he attempted to snarl, but found his voice thick.

He can see the general where they faced one another, limned in soft blue from the data screens on the wall that Hux never turned off. It transformed his pale eyes into something ethereal, and washed the color from his already pallid skin. One corner of his lover’s mouth tucked down at Ren’s combative tone, but Hux ignored it, gaze flicking over Ren’s face.

That is when Ren felt the way the air seemed to catch at his cheeks with uncommon cold fingers, and with a sudden flutter of horror he realized why. Even now, an errant tear tickled to the bridge of his nose, and his first reaction was rage. That Hux saw him this way. Unarmed. Raw.

Ren’s brows dipped down beneath a furrowed forehead, and he steeled himself to throw the blanket aside, to bolt, but Hux saw it before Ren’s tension could uncoil in flight. The general’s hand snapped to Ren’s face, capturing his jaw, and the younger man froze. Shame pooled in his belly as Hux thumbed the moisture from Ren’s cheek, the touch dragging him irrevocably into the recesses of weakness.

“We are all haunted by ghosts,” Hux said softly. “I have mine. You have yours.”

Ren opened his mouth to protest, but the most minute quirk of Hux’s eyebrows suggested there was no point. That he knew Ren dreamed of his father … or rather the bone-deep absense of his father … every night.

Hux’s hand shifted, slid along Ren’s face, elegant fingers carding through the tousled black mane as the general shuffled closer to him. That long, lithe body is then molded, naked, against the knight’s own, impossibly warm, secretly and incredibly soft. Hux had a feline way about him: the way he nudged Ren’s chin with his nose, prompting Ren to tilt his head down to allow his kiss. Hux could be forceful, could be nails and teeth, but at this moment he was gentle. Carefully brushing Ren’s lips, tongue flicking out to taste the salt there. Ren allowed it, his own eyes lidding, and he reached out one more time, listening for something besides a ghost.

 _Sorry,_ he heard. _Not alone._


End file.
